Keep holdin' on
by Selena Nightingale
Summary: TFP: High school drama with some OC
1. Chapter 1

Keep holdin' on. TFP fanfiction

(Miko)

It had been a crappy day, even before she was stabbed in the back. Not literaly of course, but it sure as hell felt like it. First

she had woken up late because her alarm clock was being screwy, causing her to skip breakfast, throw on a pair of shorts

and a tshirt, grab her bag, and run out the door to meet Bulkhead. Then she had left her science project at home, thankfully

her teacher understood and gave her until the next bell to turn it in for 10 points off. After science was her most hated class.

Gym.

It wasn't like she wasn't physically fir or anything, she loved P.E, she was even thinking about taking it all through high school.

But there were a few issues with her class. First was that she had 1 friend in that class. Her name was Allysa Nightingale,

pretty girl with gleaming blue eyes, pale skin, dirty blond hair, and even dirtier mind. She and Miko would joke an laugh

through the whole block. The teacher didn't care though, they were the only one's who acually put effort into their work.

The second issue was Jack's crush, Sierra Simmons (don't know her real last name nor do I care). As much as Jack believed

she was a saint, she wasn't. She was the Queen Bitch Bee of the school, and everyone knew it. Excluding Jack. She would

go out of her way to make Miko's life misreable. Using harm word, gestures, physically and emotionally abusing the young

japanese girl. Even through all this pain and misery, she couldn't find herself to tell Jack what Sierrs was really like for the fear

of him taking the bitch's side and being even more hurt.

Didn't matter though, he did that without her help.

Today was no different for the bully girl. She looked disgusted at Miko's light grey baggy sweat pants, her form fitting black

rock tshirts, Vans, and her hair tied up in a messy bun.

"Looks like you just got out of bed Nakadai." Sierra sneered as she leaned against the locker watching her victum chage into

her gym uniform. In truth Sierra was jelious of the other girl, she was exoticly beautiful, fun, joyful, carefree, and loving.

Everything she wished she could be.

Miko just ignored her, though it took all her strenght to not reatch across the little concrete island that searated them and

bitch slap the ginger girl.

Sierra was getting angry.

"I was talking to Jack this morning durning firt bell. He was complaining about you being immature and irrisponsible. AGAIN!"

Sierra laughed bitterly.

Again Miko ignored her, consetrating on putting her clothes on and letting her mind wonder to the outskirts of her mind, the

one place noone can judge.

But Sierra's voice continued, followed by a smack in the head.

"Are you even listening to me?" Sierra pretty much yelled,

"No." Was all Miko said as she brushed past Sierra's goons and walked in the direction of Allysa, who looked like Sierra has

just kicked her puppy and eaten her cookies, not a good idea by the way, she will slit your throat for that mess.

"Can I kill her now?" Allysa said it jokingly, but Miko could see the seriousness in her eyes.

"Wait until we leave the building, then you'll only get busted by the cops, and not the school AND the cops for murder." Miko

said, a ghostly smile playing her her pink lips.

Allysa huffed.

"Fine."

The bell went smoothly after that. Unless you count Sierra's evilness lurking around every corner. Muahaha.

The bell had finally rung and Miko, acomponied by Allysa made their way to lunch, until Miko realized that she had no money

in her account anymore, and forced Allysa to go with her to her locker, who groaned about long lunch lines.

They were just about to turn the corner to Miko's locker, when they heard two very familair voices. Jack and Sierra.

"You can't acually tell me that you care about her do you Jack Darby?" Sierra's voice rung out in the now empty halls. Miko

winced, they were talking about her.

"Sierra-" Jack tried to reason with the angry girl.

"Jack she's outta control! Hitting me? Calling me names? You know her best Jack...Either you do something...Or I will."

With that she stomped away, thankfully in the opposite direction.

We heard Jack sigh, and lighly bang his head against the stone wall.

Miko got her ass chewed by him ten minutes later at lunch. In front of everybody. Miko had never been so embaressed, her

face had flushed red (which was more adorible than anything else), she stuttered, Jack repeatedly cut her off and called her a

liar, while Sierra just sat at her table and laughed. Finally Miko couldn't take it anymore, shoved Jack away, and ran out of the

school, nobody stopped her. The teachers knew what was really going on and even unlovked the doors and stood away from

them.

Miko ran all the way home, Allysa hot on her heels, and flopped on the bed crying her eyes out.

Allysa just sat on the heartbroken girl's bed, patting her back and whispering words of encouragement, but it was in vain. So

she turned on the Ipod home system and turned on Miko's favorite movie soundtrack. August Rush. Raise it up played and

soon Miko was asleep, Allysa tucked her in and left, seeing red.


	2. Chapter 2

Keep holdin on Ch. 2

(Allysa)

'Either Jack Darby is going to die, or Sierra Simmons. I don't know, nor do I care. I'll kill whoever I see first.' Allya thought angrily as she turned a corner to the school, which had just been let out. She saw Raf Esquivel run in her direction, he hung out with Miko a lot, not more than she did, but still a lot. He finally caught up to her, breathing heavily.

"Is *pant* Miko *pant* okay? *pant*" He asked, using his big brown eyes against her, she had a weakness for brown and green eyes.

"No. Now if you excuse me I'm going to kill me a few bitches!" She stormed pass Raf and headed toward Sierra, who was fortunatly off school grounds.

Sierra saw her and smirked.

"Oh how's the cry baby? Did she run home and call her mommy back in Japan asking her to bring her home? She should she doesn't beling here, and you make sure she gets that message." Sierra sneered and the delinquent girl.

"Your a bitch you know that? Does it make you feel good to tear people down? To make them feel unwanted? I'm not just talking about Miko either! I see how you play Jack Darby, making him think you like him, then shooting him down like he's not worth you time. I've know Jack since preschool and he's ALWAYS been an awesome friend. But then you strolled into our lives and fucked everything up!" Allysa all but yelled. This didn't phase Sierra though.

"He's worthless to me other than a toy, and as for your best friend Miko, she can go die in a hole. Just like Mimi." Her words hit home and she knew it. But instead of Allysa backing up in horror, said girl reared back and punched the red headed child in the face.

She hit the hard concrete with a THUD. Blood gushed from her busted nose and mouth.

"That was for Mimi." She punched Sierra again.

"That was for Miko." Another punch.

"That was for Jack." Last punch.

"And that was for me."

Sierra, whith the help of her groupies stood up and ran away, Allysa chuchled to herself.

"Bitch." She muttered. She began walking again, to her favorite froven yogurt place, and ordered her usual and Miko 's favorite.

She was about to leave when Jack Darby walked through the door. He stopped and stared at Alssya, and her bloddy knuckles.

"Hope you feel good about yourself Darby." She said his last name like vemon on her tounge, he winced.

"I don't. Is that what you want to hear Allysa? But she had it comming to her." He said darkly. Allysa chuckled just as darkly, though her eyes screamed murder and Jack backed up a little. Smart boy he was becoming.

"You're so much more ignorent than I thought Jack. You're so easy to fool by a pretty face...Miko didn't say those thing Jack, what ever that bitch told you. It's accually the other way around. But I can guess you don't really care do you? You never liked Miko ever much...Do you?" She smirked, and his face became angry.

"What do you know Allysa? Sierra? A bully? No. That's your boyfriend, Vince's job, or have you forgoten? Miko's too strong to be bulled anyway so maybe you should get the whole story." He shoved passed her and moved to the cash register and ordered.

Allysa walked out the building to find said boyfriend waiting for her, leaning agianst his car and glaring daggers and Jack's back.

She walked over to him and gave him a sweet kiss, which snapped him out of his hateful trance.

"I'm going to kill him." Vince growled as they broke away for air. Allysa smirked.

"Get in line. Did you chek on Miko? How's she holding up?" Allysa kissed him again, then got into the car, Vince followed.

"She awake now. She won't move, or speak, won't eat. She's just sitting in her room listening to soft music and crying. It's sad." Vince said, his eyes showing clear pain. Allysa knew how he felt. They had both been penpals of Miko for a very long time. Since they could write, chicken scratch included. They knew Miko better than her own parents.

"She hasn't-" Allysa started but Vince cut her off.

"I hid everything, the pills, the knifes, anything she can use to hurt herself." Yes Miko had suisidal tendincies, no thanks to Sierra.

"We better hurry, Miko knows that house inside and out, she'll find SOMETHING." Allysa said, and Vince stepped on the gas, heading to Miko's house.

When they got there, they burtst through the door and ran up to Miko's room, to find her on the floor, blood seeping through her shirt from her stomach, the cut wasn't deep, but it was long. Longer than the others.

"Son of a bitch. Next time I'm bringing everything with me." Vince stated as he and Allysa picked Miko up from the floor and set her on the bed. Allysa disapeared and reappeared with gauz and medical tape that she had hid in the house.

"Remind me again why we don't tell anybody?" Vince said as he watched his girlfriend stop their friends bleeding and cleaned and dressed the wound.

"Because we can handle it ourselves. Miko's parents already know and their sending her medication, it should be here in a few days." Allysa said as she finished up, standing back up, they walked down stairs(picking up the knife and cleaning it) and puit the frozen yogurt in the fridge.

"It's going to be a long few days." Vince said throwing himself on the couch.


End file.
